


Weary of Battle

by mallorysendings



Category: Gannicus/Saxa - Fandom, Gannicus/Sibyl - Fandom, Spartacus - Fandom, Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus/Laeta - Fandom, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallorysendings/pseuds/mallorysendings
Summary: Gannicus struggles with the events and wonders how they will manage to live through this rebellion and with the reasons why he suddenly cares to live so much.





	Weary of Battle

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before the airing of episode 7 of War of the Damned. So this is incomplete because I was distracted by the real cannon. 
> 
> Cannon believe I wrote this nearly five years ago. Has that much time really passed!

Gannicus and Spartacus turned back to camp after a long pause gazing out at the mightiness of the Roman Empire’s use of man power. Crassus wove the perfect trap none of them had anticipated. Gannicus looked down sadly and thought to himself. Drinking and fucking his worries away no longer appealed to him at this time. Heavy thoughts weighed on weary mind. The crunching of the snow beneath his feet chilled him to the bone. He could now admit, He was weary of fighting for the first time. It was not for Glory any longer for him… It was survival. Maybe he wanted to live, not to just fuck drink shit and piss,for another day. 

Spartacus turned to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “It warms my heart to see you still of this world. Your presence is of comfort to me in these uncertain days. Now go find comfort with your woman.” He gestured toward Saxa’s direction. She was sitting with others near a fire. 

“The heart leads to other thoughts for comfort.” He said looking to the direction of Sibyl. “Our fates are not yet know, but perhaps the gods do still favor us, we may yet think of something.” He looked to Spartacus with eyes downcast. 

“With the days ahead, find comfort where you can.” Spartacus advised. “I will go find how Laeta fairs.” He said starting off. 

“Brother,” Gannicus said halting Spartacus. “The girl, Sibyl,” he said fingering his bandage. “She has some skill in treating injuries if you have need.” He suggested.

Knowing even within camp she would struggle to survive, but if she were a healer she would have some comfort. 

“Send her to me.” Spartacus said as he turned walking off. 

Saxa stood seeing Gannicus move in her direction but was noticeably put out when she realized he was not looking at her but at the slip of a slave bitch who’s eyes were endlessly upon Gannicus, looking so trusting and hopeful. Gannicus looked at her strangely too. Never had his eyes shared that look when his were upon her. Saxa sat down disappointed but waited patiently for him to come to her. He would. 

Sibyl stood frozen watching her savior walk towards her. She looked at his movements in awe. His graceful sway of his shoulders entranced her. His gaze pierced her soul and trapped her own gaze up on him. He looked at her with meaning, but not enough for her to know what he thought of. 

Gannicus approached her and she moved instinctively closer. Much closer than Saxa would appreciate, Gannicus thought. “Spartacus wished you to attend Laeta.” He said his eyes softened. 

Sibyl looked up at him her brown eyes questioning. And nodded turning from him wordlessly, Gannicus shot out his hand and caught her shoulder and took her hand. He met her eyes and squeezed her hand. His mind was a jumble, but her touch comforted him, and he thought she needed the comfort of his touch and the reassurance of his gaze as well. She looked at him and his knees felt weakened. Only one other person had made him feel that way. Just like that time, it felt wrong. Saxa had reason to claim him after all the time he had spent fighting beside her and fucking her. He would not want to give her reason further to spark her jealousy. Sibyl could get hurt.

He released her hand and she smiled nervously at him. He could not return the smile. His thoughts were a mess with desires he had never really had before. Watching Sibyl pull her wrapping closer he desired to warm her small body with his own but he turned away and went to Saxa. 

Saxa greeted him with a feral grin. “Come Gannicus, my bed is warm and your cock is as hungry as your stomach, let us see them both filled” she said taking his hand and yanking to her. Gannicus took hers and followed but looked behind at Sibyl and the direction she went. Two paths laid before him one followed the honey blond guiding him along. Hers would never lead to redemption. But the path beside Sibyl looked brighter but was filled with a sense of hopelessness. They may yet meet their deaths upon this snow covered ridge. Sybil along side. The thought of her dead made his stomach drop. Flash visions of Mellita and her death haunted him. He followed Saxa to a low tent and joined her unenthusiastically in comparison to times before. 

“You are altered.” Saxa said sitting up inside the low tent. 

Gannicus rolled his eyes not wishing for her to speak. Their relationship was a physical one not an emotional thought sharing type. “I am, but I find you not.” He said pulling her into his arms and meshing his lips against hers to stem the flow of words he feared would come. 

Saxa pushed against him,. “You and the girl, I think there is much you not say.” 

Gannicus sighed and leaned back against a rough box. “She is innocent of my touch and men my like. I aided her in leaving the city as she aided me.” He said pulling at Saxa’s coverings. He wearied of speaking with her and just wished to fulfill the promise she had made about feeding his cock. “No more words. If that is not enough I can find another place to shut eyes and lay.” 

Saxa softened and reached for him. She would never admit she was vulnerable, but she feared losing him. She had grown rather possessive of him and would fight any who would take him from her.

 

 

Gannicus woke a while later with Saxa in his arms, his body weary but his mind alive. It was dark outside and he would go look for Sibyl. He wanted to see her settled. He sat up and felt the chill no longer under the coverings that draped over him and Saxa. She was sound asleep and curled up near him. He inched out and recovered her. She looked softer when she slept, But he knew better. Saxa was so dangerous she was feral. She killed as easily as she fucked. He never knew too much of her life before the rebellion. They hardly talked. Perhaps a few shared boasts after cock deep inside her. With her they perused only pleasure… But he realized now he needed more than just pleasure and entertainment. Seeing the end of his life nearer than ever before he realized how empty the fighting and the champion title was. This war had robbed him of his future, but before he didn’t mind that. He had no hunger for a future. Just drink and fuck was his life. But now he could see what might have been… 

Gannicus climbed out of the tent and Crixus stood near at hand and motioned for him to come near. 

“The gods piss on us. Matter of days and we will be eating our own shit.” He said pulling the shivering Navia close. 

“The chill goes deep here. Why so many out in it?” he asked. 

Crixus looked away at the pacing around near fires. “Not enough lodging. We have given up our shelter for three others for right now.” 

Gannicus looked about. “Where is Spartacus?” he asked. 

Crixus looked at him with a stony glare. “His fucking grace can be found not far.” He grunted. And looked over one direction. “He is with his roman cunt there.” 

Gannicus looked at him equaling his glare. “She is now slave, betrayed by her own people.” He stepped closer. “She killed to save one of our own. She has earned her place among us.” 

Crixus looked away and Gannicus walked in the direction Crixus had motioned. He walked a bit and came to a tent and saw a figure huddled on the ground head rested on knees. He recognized the hair, dark and smooth. He looked down at the small figure and felt anger. She was outside all alone in the biting cold. He knelt down.

“Sibyl.” He whispered and looked at her, his gaze softening. She looked up startled. “Why do you sit upon the cold ground?” 

She looked up confused. “Gannicus?” she asked. “Oh I but sit out here for the moment. I will check on Laeta in a little while. They craved privacy so I excused myself for some air.” She looked deeply into his eyes. “He loves her.” 

Gannicus looked away. The word love made his throat feel tight, but this time in her presence it also made his stomach feel ill at ease. He spoke to distract himself from the thought. “Where will you sleep?” 

Sibyl shrugged. “I am warmed by word and sight of you. I am at comfort.” She said whispering. 

Gannicus looked at the girl and found himself entranced. When he looked into her eyes he felt absorbed into her soul. She cried out for him from within herself, and he fought to not answer her call. Giving into this spark between them and fan the flame would only serve to anger Saxa and put innocent Sibyl in danger. He knew she was safer kept at a distance, but he could not put her from his mind. She always lurked upon the edges of thought and it was becoming a nuisance, perhaps he was becoming weaker to her effect on him. 

“I am afraid that will not warm the body.” He said sitting near and opened his cloak baring his nearly bare torso to her. “Come, let me warm you some.” He said pulling her into an intimate embrace. She melted against him and leaned her head on his shoulder, his chin on her head. 

“Your kindness is unending.” She whispered against the skin of his neck and she softly kissed him there. And he pulled her close and leaned his head on hers. He had no words for her just the comfort of his warm embrace. He inhaled her sent deeply wanting to memorize her.

He sat with her holding her in his arms. He was chilled still but he could tell Sibyl had been warmed enough that she stopped shivering. 

“You are not in your own bed. You should seek it.” She whispered. “Your woman certainly waits you.” 

“She has already had my company, I am out to check upon your welfare.” He said meeting her eyes. “And here it is I find you out exposed and in the cold. I cannot allow this. I will speak with Spartacus.” He said kissing the top of her head.

Spartacus stepped out, “Ah Gannicus. I thought you for sleep?” he asked looking tired. 

Gannicus not moving from his position shielding Sibyl from the cold answered. “I passed enough hours with eyes shut. I would have words with you again this night.” He said tightening his hold on Sibyl involuntarily. 

Spartacus eyed the two of them confused and nodded. “Sibyl, Laeta could use some comfort for the time, go in and get out of the weather.”

Sibyl went to ease out of Gannicus’s arms but he was reluctant to let her go but he did. 

Spartacus was the fist to speak. “You wish more words with me?” he asked.

Gannicus nodded. Standing close to him by the fire. Many milling about close. Few boasted jokes, but mostly it was a somber group much different from the last few months. “Its about Sibyl.” 

Spartacus nodded. “Does the heart pull you two directions?” he asked. 

Gannicus looked at him unsure of the words to respond but found his voice. “My heart pulls one way, the mind another.” He admitted to himself even for the first time and looked back to the tent where his heart pulled. “I have no right to follow my heart when I have not even a future to offer.” He added under his breath. “My mind says take what pleasure of the flesh now with Saxa, but that is a dead end for me. I long for true freedom… Perhaps only the mild brawl from time to time. I admit I will miss blood and sand upon my feet, but I have never known peace. After just surviving for as long as I can remember I wish to just live happily. I nearly found that before I joined you in your mad plan… which nearly worked.” He put his arm around him smiling slightly. Brother, I do not regret joining you, I just regret that I may not live long enough to find that peace that eludes heart.” 

Spartacus leaned forward. “I knew the peace of which you speak. It was of me sitting by the fire in our hut, my wife tidying while she cooked a meal. Laying on a quiet night silent, no sounds of men snoring like in the Ludis, just the soft sound of my wife’s breath.” He looked at the tent. “I may never know that peace again, but our hearts still beats today may give some reason to hope.”

Gannicus was quiet for a moment then spoke. “I really wanted to speak to you about finding Sibyl a place to get out of the weather at all times. She is small, and could sicken quickly.” 

Spartacus looked sad. “I am afraid most places are taken. Nothing extra. She may find a partner willing to take her in?” Spartacus said to him. 

“Do you speak of the little one who came on Gannicus’s back? She can sleep in my tent, and upon my rod.” One spoke laughing and smiling with a leer. 

Gannicus felt his anger flare. “She will not. Hold tongue or have it removed as with jaw.” He threatened. 

No one spoke another word.

Spartacus pulled Gannicus away from the group. “I thought you and Saxa had an understanding, perhaps you could bring her into your tent.” He said with a slight smile. 

Gannicus looked away ashamed. “Saxa sees Sibyl as a real threat, if I bring Sibyl in I would have to kick Saxa out. Saxa will kill Sibyl. Her own feeling runs deeper than of mine. I fear I stayed with her to long.” 

Spartacus looked away. “I am sorry Gannicus, bringing her inside your own tent is the only way. Unless you allow her to take her pick among the men. She should have no real trouble.” 

“You give me no option.” Gannicus sighed and nodded to his commander. “Send her to my tent.” He said with slumped shoulders. “Please accompany her.”  
Spartacus nodded. 

 

Gannicus back in his tent was not surprised to see the angry, fury showing on Saxa’s face.

“Just a child… needing a real woman, all lie!” she shouted. “Now you command she share our tent?” she huffed. She looked about, it was his battle tent. And all were his own things. She was just sent ahead to set it up, but being the one to set it up made her feel ownership of the space. 

“My Tent, and my furs.” He said. “I will not have her out in the cold. She will not survive the night.” 

She looked at him fuming. “You in the middle?” she asked. 

He looked at her stoically. “Yes.” He said his eyes penetrating her own. “She will be in here sharing our bed. She need not fuck but she will share my warmth.”  
Saxa left the tent angry. She wondered if she would go back, but once outside she knew the biting cold would force her inside again. The wind howled around her as she looked back sadly at the tent. 

 

Gannicus stretched the bottom fur out. Straw lined the cold ground under the leather and fur . He laid down and waited for Sibyl. She arrived a short time later and the took her hand to guide her in.

Spartacus spoke into the tent. “I will find Saxa, and speak with her.” 

Gannicus nodded as he held Sibyls hand in his. The then flap closed and the draft stopped. The sat in the small darkened tent alone together. She hugged him timidly. “Thank you for taking me into your tent… But Gannicus I fear your woman.” She admitted. 

Gannicus could not fight the urge to kiss her nose. “No Sibyl. I will keep you safe, I may not let you out of my sight. Though I do admit you are going to drive Saxa mad.” He said with a grin. 

She smiled at him but he could still see the worry on her face. 

“Have you eaten anything?” he asked. 

She shook her head. 

Gannicus handed her some bread loaf and a handful or grain paste and she ate it licking every morsel from her fingers. Gannicus could not deny the erotic affect her sucking and licking her fingers did to him. His cock stood at ready. He willed it down, and looked away. 

“Gannicus, where is Saxa?” she asked innocently. 

“Out. She is angry at me. But she will get over the arrangement.” He said pushing her hair behind her ear and caressing her face. “You should sleep. You are weary I see it in your eyes.” He said softly still caressing her face. His lips ached to meet hers but he withheld. 

She laid down and Ganicus pulled the cover over her, and he climbed under and pulled her into his arms to warm her. 

Sibyl sighed her contentment in his arms and fell asleep. Gannicus on the other hand waited till he could hear Saxa approach. She could not see him holding Sibyl in his arms. That would put her over the edge, so he laid there silent enjoying the moment of peace he had unwittingly found. 

Gannicus heard the crunching of snow nearing the opening. He moved a safe distance away from the Sleeping temptation. Saxa slid down beside him and attempted to seduce him. He halted all of her efforts. “Not while she is in here. She is innocent, she does not need to see such things.” 

Saxa leered at the sleeping girl and whispered. “You still claim that a child?” she asked. 

Gannicus shook his head. “She is of an age to be desirable. But she is innocent I would not taint an innocent with my touch.” 

She snarled and laid back with her back to him. He turned to give his back to her as well. He pulled Sibyl to him and inhaled her sent. Her in his arms quelled his irritation and anger, a short time later her moved a little a ways from her but still holding her with one arm under her body the other not touching her. He did not want Saxa to see him holding her to him in the morning. 

 

 

 

Days had gone by and rations were low. Gannicus laid awake deep in thought. Sibyl snuggled beside him her arms hugging him closer to her as well, they made habit of it while Saxa was asleep or away. They both found comfort in each others touch but thus far he had gone no further.He ached to, but he was true to his word. He would not tempt Saxa’s anger any further. He kept Sibyl close, and she hated that. But he informed her that he would not have it otherwise. She had no one to look after her. And that he was the only one. 

Saxa had spent time just trying to keep watch over them, but she often found herself doing other duties. On this night she was keeping watch on the cliff top for half the night. 

He held her closed and without shame. Saxa was not due back and he loved her arms around him, and the way she stroked his chest. She touched his face and traced his lips. “Gannicus.” she whispered. “Crassus will move against us in a matter of weeks. I have seen it in my dreams.” 

Gannicus exhaled and pulled her closer to him. He actually had long talks with her lying by his side. He hardly talked with Saxa. Just playful wrestling and fucking. He smiled. It had been a while since he and Saxa had a good fuck. He found himself craving the tender woman’s flesh more by the minuet. But he never had pushed beyond embrace with Sibyl. He looked down at her and hungered to deepen their embrace. If he did would it frighten her? He closed his eyes in effort to block the thought. She was innocent and needed someone to find comfort with. He should not take advantage of her trust. So he withheld further desired conquest. He just found comfort in her arms not her whole body. 

Sibyl pushed herself up and Gannicus sat up in response. “What is it?” he asked. 

Sibyl ran her fingers through her hair and drew her knees to her chest. “We will fail.” She whispered emotion hampering her voice. “Crixus…” she rocked back and forth. “He will take his people and it-“ she broke off and weeped. 

Gannicus took her into his arms sheltering her from the piercing arrows of frightened emotion. He lifted her face to his, his warring sides at their fiercest battle yet. He leaned forward and kissed her gently, almost fearfully on her pouting lips. His stomach doing flip flops, he shook and touched her cheek. “By the gods, I’m as nervous as an untried youth.” He growled impatiently. 

She retreated as if stung by his words but Gannicus had gone too far. He pulled her back to him and kissed hard and with meaning. Soon she kissed him back as well.

Gannicus was about to push things further when he realized it was near time for Saxa to come to bed and he did not wish to be caught in an embrace of that kind. He broke the kiss abruptly and leaned his head against hers closing his eyes, in effort to gain control over his body once again. 

“Don’t think about that.” He whispered. “We are still of this world, I will protect you for as long as my heart beats within breast.” He promised. She kissed his cheek and he recaptured her mouth. But broke the kiss a short time later and wiped a tear from her eye. 

Sibyl shed further tears and Gannicus was at a loss of what to do with her. 

“What is it?” he asked with a slightly exasperated sigh.

Sibyl shook her head. “I merely think of how you liberated me. I have been in love with you since.” She looked away shyly. “Please do not think me fishing for like words… I just marvel that I shared a kiss with you. I thank the gods for every shared moment, touch or word.” She looked into his eyes. They shined with the tears she shed.

He kissed her head. “I will speak more of this, upon a day… if we but live that long.” He smiled warmly at her. “Now to sleep little one.” 

She again curled up in his arms and he cradled her to him. He love the feel of her and every breath she took. Once she was asleep he rolled over onto his back and waited for Saxa to return. When she did she crawled in next to him, then pulled herself on top of him. He pulled away and she grew angry. 

“You no fuck me since, bitch came.” She said loudly waking up Sibyl, but she remained still and silent. 

Gannicus pushed her back down by the throat. “Saxa, I cant just fuck you with her here.” 

Being in a venerable position she choked out a question. “You really no want me… you want her.” She accused. 

Gannicus looked at Sibyls sleeping form, longing in his eyes. “Saxa, you body is venus. Your fighting skills that of Diana you fuck like a man,” he growled. And Saxa smiled. “But we have burnt out. I don’t just want to drink and fuck anymore.” He looked away from her. “I tire of fighting.” 

Saxa moved to get up when his grip let up. “You are not speaking like Gannicus I know. You live to kill.” She said. 

Gannicus nodded. “I know.” He said. “I lived to kill because that was the only thing that kept me alive… Nothing has changed.” He said in whispered tones. “If Spartacus manages to find us a way out, I mean to move on for a different life away from all the fighting.” He said at last. “The lives we envision are very different Saxa.” 

Saxa stood up and grabbed her things. “You know I could kill your bitch.” She threatened. 

Gannicus moved and parried her blows. “You touch her, I will have your life.” He threatened. “Though I still count you as friend. It would grieve me.” He looked down sadly. “I have cared for you in my way.” He said his eyes meeting hers. 

“I will go.” She nodded. She spat at him and left. Gannicus laid back and sighed. Sibyl sat up and looked at him perplexed. 

“Go back to sleep Sibyl. “He groaned then felt sorry for his tone and pulled her into his arms. “At least I can hold and kiss you all I want now.” He groaned against her mouth. His hips involuntarily wanted to grind forward but he held that part of him in check. He set her away from him and kissed her head and wrapped her up again in the furs. 

 

 

The next day see’s Crixus leaving, and the sound of swords in the night through to the early morning. A strange time for battle. 

Gannicus and Sibyl had stood with Spartacus on the ridge looking in the direction of the battle. They had engaged Crassus…and were surely losing. They all mourned the loss of over a quarter of their army. Ganncus lead Sibyl back to the tent and followed her inside. 

“You need sleep” he ordered and looked outside the tent flap at the night. “Morning will be upon us, and perhaps even battle. We need some sleep.”

Sibyl shook and launched herself into his arms. Her lips meeting his. He never let go of him. She tried pressing herself against him. Gannicus groaned in effort. He gritted his teeth. 

“By the gods woman, you are temptation.” He leaned her back slowing her breathing. He pulled slowly at the strings at the side of her dress and at the shoulders. The dress pulled from her body easily and her glorious pert breasts were unveiled again before his eyes. They were just as he had remembered them. And replayed daily in his head. His hand tentatively touched the soft globe and fingered the nipple lightly. His hand and eyes moved to her face and he caressed her perfectly smooth cheek. “The gods made you in their perfect image.” He said with wonder. 

Sibyl panted against his touch. “No.” she shook her head. “You are in their image.” She touched his own perfectly chiseled chest and moved her hand in the down ward direction. Gannicus groaned and kissed her again, his cock standing at ready. He opened her legs and touched her intimately. She was wet and his staff twitched with knowing and anticipation. He smiled his charming smile at Sibyl to reassure her. She looked nervous and he pulled away. A great feat considering he was nearly about to jump her. He had been fighting the urge to just get to the deed for some time already. 

“I can stop.” He said with effort. 

Sibyl sat up and looked at him. “I have wanted nothing in my life but freedom. This is the first freedom I dreamed.” She kissed him and he was lost. He moved between her thighs and sank in. He felt her tense but never whimper. He glided in and out when tears came to her eyes he stopped. “I am happy.” She encouraged. He pounded into her more greedily after a time. He could tell she was quickly growing accustomed to it. Her sank himself lastly into her grunting her name and then kissing her endlessly and holding her tight to him through the night. He woke with the need to sink between her thighs again but refrained. She was sore. He could see it in the way she would rock from one side of her body to the other. He had seen it before and he felt sorry for it. He dressed and directed her also to do so.


End file.
